Beautiful
by MissVoltage
Summary: Ishida has found a new way to get rid of his pain, and Yumichika has found the boy too beautiful to pass up. Immediately follows "Sweet Sacrifice." Yaoi. Yumichika/Ishida.


The Squad Eleven rooms were no where near as impressive as the Kuchiki mansion had been, but Ishida was less concerned with his surroundings. He was lead by the hand by the fifth seat through the grounds until they came to his room. The Quincy followed him in, standing idly in the middle of the room and looking it over. He noticed two low beds in the room.

"You have a roommate?" He inquired. If they were going to do the unspoken deed he had set out for, things would be awfully awkward if they were interrupted. Somehow, Ishida felt absolutely no regret or shame about what he was going to do. He'd just lost his virginity earlier in the night, and now he was going to give himself to someone else again. It just didn't seem like that big of a deal anymore.

Yumichika was standing over by the wall near his own bed, facing a very large mirror and vainly preening. "I share the room with Ikkaku… among other things." He smirked at the archer through the mirror, making no attempts to hide how he was looking the boy over. He began removing the orange wristband-and-cowl-like attachments of his uniform, dropping them over in the corner.

"Other things?" The boy questioned. The shinigami smiled, going over to Uryu and taking him by the hand, pulling him back towards the bed and wrapping his arms loosely around his slim waist. "Ikkaku and I share more than a friendship, but we are far from exclusive." He pushed back a lock of the other's blue-black hair, appreciating the silkiness of it. "Don't worry. He won't be coming home for at least a few hours."

Ishida felt awkward in the other's arms, and it was obvious. He wasn't used to affection, never mind being looked at in a sexual manner. He shied away from Yumichika's gaze, averting his own to the floor.

The older man noticed and took Uryu's chin in his hands, gently turning it back and offering him a smile. "You're just as innocent as you look, aren't you?" He chuckled softly, leaning in and taking the Quincy's lips in a soft kiss before he could do anything about it. Ishida's brows rose highly and he pulled his face back. Why he was surprised by a simple kiss with what he had done earlier in the night, he couldn't say.

"I don't even know your name…" He started. That bothered him.

"It's Yumichika." The shinigami murmured, sliding his hands up and down the other's back. "I already know your name, Ishida-kun. Everyone knows your name. You're the last Quincy."

Ishida frowned at the familiar term, but found himself unable to protest as those lips found his own again. He tried to kiss back, letting his jaw go slack as he mimicked the movements against his lips. It was obvious his movements were amateur, but he wasn't about to admit to anyone that this was his first kiss.

This was so different from his time with Byakuya. While passionate, it had also been cold and he had barely looked the other man in the eye. Yumichika seemed intent on making him participate a little more actively.

He gave a surprised little moan at the tongue that worked its way between his lips and into his mouth. Uryu tentatively poked out his own, teasing and tasting the other man curiously. It sent a small jolt of pleasure through him as their wet muscles tangled together.

Uryu melted into the older man, hands clutching the shoulders of his uniform. He couldn't get enough of the sweet and tantalizing feeling of their wet tongues rubbing against each other. It sent heat straight down to his groin, and his breathing could be heard almost too loudly in the room. Knowing what he was about to do, how good it could feel and how wrong it was, only sent his teenage hormones skyrocketing.

His head tilted back slowly as Yumichika kissed a soft trail down his mouth and across his neck, laving suggestively against the sensitive skin. Uryu was so horny he could barely stand it, knowing what would soon come.

"Aren't you going to fuck me?" He whimpered.

The shinigami pulled back, bewildered for a moment, and then chuckled. "Of course I am. But not just yet. Simply fucking like filthy animals is so very unbeautiful." He tossed his hair back before smiling brightly, eyes squinting with mirth. It was almost kind of creepy. "Besides, I have plans for you, Ishida-kun!"

Ishida could only wonder what kind of plans the shinigami had for him. He knew plenty about sex and sexual acts, but it was different to read a word on paper than to have the sensual bodily experience.

He looked the older man in the eyes, his gaze flickering to his lips every now and then, as he was disrobed. Yumichika made getting undressed a thrilling experience, the way his hands would smooth over every newly revealed area of flesh, assessing its beauty and making small, pleased sounds. He was very much liking what the Quincy had to offer.

Soon enough, Uryu stood naked while the fifth seat removed the rest of his own clothing, leaving them in equal states of undress. Yumichika pulled the Quincy to him and turned him around, pressing his chest against the smaller teen's back. Uryu's eyes closed while he whimpered as the other's mouth ran teasingly across his shoulder.

Yumichika slowly moved backwards, taking Ishida with him as he sat down on the bed. He pushed the Quincy's legs open, settling his knees to hook over each of his own, displaying the boy rather lewdly.

"Ishida-kun, open your eyes." He purred seductively.

Uryu opened his eyes slowly only to find himself staring back. They were sitting directly across from that large mirror and he could see every bit of his own body on display. Yumichika was grinning over his shoulder, his hands sliding over the teen as he looked at him through the mirror.

"See how very beautiful you are?"

He didn't really see it. He was gangly and thin and too pale. He didn't particularly like how he looked naked and wondered just what the other possibly saw in him. Maybe everyone in the eleventh division really was crazy.

Yumichika's hands began to take a distinctly southern route. One wrapped around the archer's waist, keeping him steady, while the other slid down to Uryu's half-hardened erection. He watched in the mirror as his slim fingers wrapped around the darker skin, tugging it slowly up and down.

He admired his own body's beauty, but was focusing more on the beautiful body in front of him and the way it slowly began to warm to his ministrations. They almost looked like twins, very small differences setting them apart.

Uryu tried to keep a hold on himself. He reached up, pulling off his glasses and tossing them over in the corner onto his clothing. He tried to look everywhere but his reflection, choosing to watch Yumichika's gaze through the mirror. The shinigami looked enthralled, obviously pleased with what they were doing.

He squirmed in the other's lap, wanting more, much more, than just a hand stroking him. He needed that all-consuming feeling of lust and greed, that want for nothing more than to cum. Yumichika was a patient, giving lover, but he could tell even his smallest touches were almost too arousing for the boy.

His hand released the Quincy's dick, slowly making a trail down below it, over his heavy sac and to his puckered entrance. Yumichika traced a finger around the area and raised a slender eyebrow in surprise.

"You've been busy…" He whispered, pressing a hot kiss to Uryu's neck. "But then again, who would pass you up?"

He wasn't the least bit deterred, knowing someone else had had the archer before him. What mattered was here and now, and he was determined to make this a pleasurable experience that Ishida would never forget.

Gently, a single finger slipped into the teen. Uryu gave a shuddering moan, absentmindedly working his hips down against it to try and get more of that feeling of fullness. It felt good, damn good. "More…" He begged breathily.

Yumichika was happy to oblige him. A second finger slipped in, this time with a little resistance. He twisted and curled the digits, fingering the boy with all the skill he knew. He couldn't help but stare into the mirror, watching his finger push in and out of the wanton body. It was beautiful.

Uryu's eyes were clenched shut tightly, focusing on nothing but the feeling of the hands on and inside his body. "Please!" He whimpered. He needed to be fucked. He didn't care if he was begging a shinigami. He needed that feeling of being overwhelmed. He needed to be forced not to think.

The shinigami smiled, slowly pulling his fingers out of the other. He reached over into the side drawer next to his bed, grabbing out a tube of lubricant and setting it on the bed. He gently pulled Uryu out of his lap and slid him onto the bed. Yumichika loomed over him, his hands once again sliding over that wanting, eager body.

He spread the teen's thighs wide as he stroked the slick liquid on his own hardened length. Yumichika was delighted to have such a beautiful partner tonight. He didn't know what or why the Quincy was doing this, but that barely mattered. Beauty should be with beauty.

His body laid over the archer's as he lined up his cock with Ishida's waiting entrance. With a gently glide of his hips, Yumichika was inside him, filling him up. It forced Uryu's eyes wide open with a gasping moan. He had expected it to hurt just as much as last time, but the pain was only rudimentary now, underlying a deep pleasure.

His hands flew to Yumichika's shoulder's and grasped him tightly, mouth hanging open in surprise as he stared hazily up at the man above him. Yumichika could only smile, rolling his hips in a smooth slow rhythm into the body below him. The boy felt absolutely fantastic around him; tight, but wonderfully accommodating.

Two slim, pale bodies began a dance, finding their own music and keeping a cadence to it. Yumichika was moaning softly on nearly every thrust he gave, pleasure coursing throughout him from his beautiful new bed partner. Uryu matched his moans, almost startled by how good he was feeling.

The pace became quicker, and Ishida followed in suit, bucking his hips down greedily to try and take as much of the older man as he could. His eyes were still closed, and he felt himself slowly slipping, becoming a slave to that sensation again.

He felt dizzy as the room seemed to spin, but it was only Yumichika lifting him up. The fifth seat had taken to his knees and pulled Uryu with him, setting the boy straddle of his lap. He continued to thrust up into the youthful, willing body and Ishida clung to him, slamming his hips down when he could.

Yumichika's head was turned to the side, watching the pair in the mirror writhe and fuck amorously. The sight nearly took his breath away. He leaned into Uryu, watching his head tilt back as his mouth laid out soft kisses on his neck again.

Ishida was getting close. He couldn't help it; it just felt too good. His moans started growing higher and he clawed at the other's back, his body reacting highly to the pleasurable stimulation it was being assaulted with. Even Yumichika could tell he was close, and he began to snap his hips a little harder, intent on wringing an orgasm from the boy.

He cried out as Uryu's insides clamped down hard around his cock. He was barely aware of the boy shuddering and spilling himself between their bodies as his own orgasm hit him. The tightness of the other's body milked his length, and he sighed heavily, emptying into the teen.

Yumichika held him close as their panting began to slowly subside, a shudder rolling through them here and there. A shift of his hips had him sliding out of Uryu. He looked the Quincy over thoroughly, smiling at what he saw. He took Uryu's jaw gently and turned it to the side, facing the mirror.

"See how very beautiful you are, Ishida-kun?"

This time, Uryu could see it. His face was softly flushed, his pale skin nearly glowing with sweat, his body elegantly poised on top of another. He also noticed even moreso how strikingly beautiful the fifth seat was.

Ishida stared at them for a long time. He was stunned by his own beauty. It fed his ego tremendously. Yumichika was gently rubbing his hands along the Quincy's back, enjoying the blissful post-fuck haze. He leaned up and took the teen's lips again in a kiss, and smiled against his lips at the way it was hungrily returned.

Uryu felt a stirring in the pit of his stomach, and he immediately knew what it was. Yumichika pulled back from the kiss and looked at the Quincy with seductive, knowing eyes.

"You want to do it again, don't you?"

Ishida could only nod. He wanted it again and again. If sex felt this good, he never wanted to stop.

Yumichika smirked. This boy was quite thrilling.

"Why don't we wait for Ikkaku to come back? I'd like to see how beautiful you look between the two of us."


End file.
